


Getting Even

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e030 Slightly Duped, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e044 Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Jasper Hook and Smee find themselves on King Kooh's bad side before they do something about him.





	

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

Repsaj kissed Ailicec near their bed. *I’m not always with my wife.* 

‘’REPSAJ! EEMS! CHECK ON SLAVES!’’ 

Repsaj scowled after he heard King Kooh’s voice. He saw Eems.

‘’Your brother woke me up, Repsaj,’’ Eems said. 

Repsaj’s smile returned. He approached Eems and muttered something. 

Eems nodded.

King Kooh appeared. His eyes widened after Repsaj and Eems seized his arms. He struggled and scowled. 

Repsaj tossed King Kooh into a chamber. Eems locked him in it and smiled.

‘’I’ll rest all day now,’’ Eems said.

Repsaj smiled and approached Ailicec. He embraced her. *Maybe I’ll release King Kooh tomorrow. Maybe.* 

 

The End


End file.
